Behind Blue Eyes
by Thornrose15
Summary: Being the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company meant a very hard life for Weiss Schnee, constant reminders of hers fathers mistakes and dangerous dealings that was ruining HER family's company. A company and family that her father married into, a family and company she would do anything to restore to its once amazing glory. Maybe she'll find the love of her life along the way.
1. Unhappy Family

"Weiss! You disgraceful abomination, why can't you just be like your sister. Or like your brother!" My father screamed throwing a bottle of whiskey next to my head as I shook in tears, how much longer was this going to last? I was only 14 Why couldn't my father love me as any other father would, how much longer until I finally break? Winter would save me right? No, she said once that she wouldn't always be here to save me. What about whitely?, no. He's too young to even realize what was happening. I could only lay on the hard wood floor and take the hits from my 'father', I forgot what warmth and happiness meant long ago. All I knew was the coldness and isolation, I really was the loneliest of all. No friends, no warmth from my family, searing pain erupted from my back. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even call for help. Mother, whitely, winter, they all all promised to protect me and love me. I curled into a ball as rough lashes from his whip hit my bare back, this was all for the good of the company. I'd save it one day, one day.

-3 years later-

The ride from Atlas to Vale was boring, everything was boring from my point of view. I see the same thing everyday, black and white. I don't remember seeing color in a long time, I do remember one color though. Red, red always stuck to my mind probably from seeing the color of my blood constantly. But, that couldn't be the real reason I knew it was something else or someone. I was brought back from my thoughts due to the airship shaking slightly as it finally landed in front of Beacon Academy, the beginning of my journey. I stepped off my private airship immediately catching site of a boy with blonde hair bent over a trash can puking his guts out, how distasteful . Huffing I walked forward taking in the beautiful campus.

"The view from vale gots nothin' on this!" Another blonde, but a girl this time smirked resting her hand on her hips with a brunette haired girl with red tips and a red hood squealed in excitement.

"Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff," she gasps grinning the girl almost ran off if it wasn't for the blond bimbo. "And she has a fire sword!!"

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons!? They're an extension of us, a part of us! They're just sooo cool!"

"Well why can't you just swoon over your own weapon?" The blonde sighed, clearly use to this red hooded girls actions. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with crescent rose!" The small girl take out a very large high caliber sniper rifle scythe hugging it, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people but better.."

"Ruby come on!" The bimbo pulled the red hood over 'Ruby's ' head further that it already was chuckling. "Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"Why would I need to make friends when I have you?" Ruby asked earnestly her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well...actually my friends are here now, gotta catch up. See you later, okay? Bye!" The blonde left with her friends leaving her younger sister alone spinning in circles as she got closer to me.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing.." Ruby fell back into my luggage causing me to jump in shock, before crouching down holding my hand out.

"You okay little red?" I asked nervously a small blush staining my cheeks as I look away, I never talked to someone before other than suitors and servants.

"U..Uh, yeah I think so.." Ruby lifted her head placing her small hand in mine as I helped her up, her bright silver eyes striking something deep within me. She was so familiar so, unique.

"Ahem, I'm Weiss Schnee a pleasure to be in your presence." I cleared my throats before bowing slightly kissing her hand, a blush that rivaled the cloak she wore appeared on her round cheeks caused me to smirk internally.

"A..A..Ah, u..um! I'm R..Ruby Ro..Rose!" The adorable girl finally managed out as I tilted my head, 'rose? I know that last name. Wait, summer rose! My mothers best friend, her daughter Ruby Rose was my best friend when I was just 4-5 she was just a toddler then, how is she here??'

"Would you like to accompany me to the auditorium for Professor Ozpin's speech?" I questioned, I am quite sad that she does not remember me. I'm not surprised though, she was only 2-3.

"I...I, ah... Y..Yes ma'am!" Ruby yelled out before covering her mouth in embarrassment and silently nodding, I could only let out a hearty laugh. Me! The Ice queen who could 'freeze' you with a simple glare, I haven't laughed in forever.. Not since I last saw Ruby, and Winter still lived at home. I led the way to the auditorium walking with my posture straight as I was taught, the phantom pain on my back worsened but I kept a straight face.

"I saw your weapon , quite an impressive display back there. Aren't scythes one of the deadliest weapons to be wielded? I've only met one man who has uses one." I instantly sparked her interest, I knew that the man was her father.

"Yep, they are! My uncle Qrow is the only one other than me who wields a scythe it's soooo~ cool!" Ruby squealed bouncing in happiness, her hood slightly coming off revealing her wolf ears that I remember.

"Ruby Rose, if I may ask. Why hide your ears? They're absolutely beautiful you should be proud." I asked gently knowing Faunus traits are a sore spot for them.

"Well, after my mommy died, people started being really mean about it. So uncle qrow and yang, my sister helped me hide them with my hood." Her silver eyes dulled slightly, 'it's hard to believe summer was dead. No it's impossible.'

"Faunus are unique and special, you should be proud to be one I know I would be if I was like you." I gave her a small smile rubbing between her ears as she gave me a giant smile that melted my heart, Ruby truly was my happiness and warmth. But, I couldn't forget the darkness that was within me nor forget about my father.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter~!!


	2. A Victim

I stood next to Ruby with a straight face as I felt the burning gaze of Yang, she obviously remembered me. I turned my head towards her and was shocked to see that her once lilac eyes were now a sad blue towards me, I gave her a weak smile and quickly turned back towards the blonde vomit boy who was using horrible pick up lines. I never understood men, they have always been over confident and disgusting. Sure, there were some that truly meant well. But, I've had my fair share of bad memories with men. I tuned out Ozpins voice, something about him was off. As if he wasn't all there, or...he wasn't who he said he was. I shook the thoughts from my mind taking a deep breath to compose myself.

"W..Weiss, c'mon Professor Ozpin finally stopped talking." Ruby tugged on my sleeve snapping me out of the fog I was stuck in.

"Oh, I apologize Ruby. Seems I'm a bit jetlagged." I snorted shaking my head as I continued to ignore the blonde haired boy who was trying, and failing, to get my attention. The boy went to grab my arm, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist bending it at a very painful angle. "Touch me again, and your hand wont be the only thing you lose." I hissed, tightening my grip before quickly letting go as ice began to form on the palm of my hand and his wrist.

I turned around quickly, my heels clacking against the marble floor. My hand was shaking with fear, after so long I still couldn't keep myself under control. I slowed my sharp pace, biting my lower lip trying to snap myself back into reality. It was hard being who I was. So many expectations, along with the word 'disappointment' hanging over my head.

"Weiss! I thought I lost yo-, are you okay? You're like, reaaally pale. Well, more than usual." A cheerful voice interrupted my train of thought, it was that adorable dolt again.

"I'm fine! B..Back off you mutt!" I snapped at Ruby, I immediately regretted my words. Those beautiful silver eyes began to water, her bottom lip quivering. "Ruby, oum damnit.. I should've listened to her.. I'll only hurt you like I did before. I...I'm so sorry." I immediately took of, I couldn't bare to be around her after I hurt her. again.

-Flash back eleven years ago, Weiss is six and Ruby is four-

"Weish wait up! I cant kewp up!" A whiney voice came from behind a smaller version of Weiss, the girl only let out a laugh.

"How are you suppose to become my princess Ruby, if you can't even keep up you dolt!" Weiss sicker grinning, her front tooth missing.

"T...That's not fair! Meanie, your suppowse to slow down on puwpose. Yang does it." Ruby pouted crossing her arms as her cheeks puffed out trying to look angry, her silver eyes shining from the sunlight.

"Aww, don't be mad Rosie. I wont run away from you anymore okay? Here have this," Weiss smiled taking off a necklace that had a diamond snowflake that seemed to glow with blue ice dust inside of it. "Keep this on so you'll know that I'll always come back to you."

"Are you sure Weissy? I know this means a lot to you, since your grandpa gave it to you.." Ruby seemed unsure, but Weiss nodded her head helping the younger girl put it on.

"I'm sure Rosie! I know you'll take care of it." The blue eyed girl grinned with happiness hugging Ruby, but the sweet moment was quickly ruined. A large sharp claw dug into Weiss's back causing her to shove the younger girl out of her arms. Weiss let out a scream as the claw easily tore through her pale flesh. She looked up at Ruby with a pained look, "Run Ruby! Go get help and don't look back!"

"W..Weiss, I can't just leave you!" Ruby cried out shaking at the sight of a once mythical creature known as a nuckleeve, well it was now proven it wasn't mythical.

"D..Dont worry, I got this Rosie. Now go you dolt!" Weiss let out another scream of pain as the monster dug its claw into her shoulder, the monster was only a newborn but it was bigger than the child. Weiss grunted as she struggled to stand, her body shook as her aura was activated. whiteness crackling around her body. But, it did nothing to heal the life threatening wounds endangering her. Weiss's vision began to darken, a large knight coming out of a glyph, it reminded her of her sister and mother's semblance. It lifted its heavy sword to try and cut the monsters arm of but failed quickly disappearing causing the blue eyed girl to drop to the ground clearly tired and dying. Her eyes began to shut as Summer and her partner Qrow Branwen jumped into the scene, "no...don't it'll kill you."

I came back to reality, realizing I was in the ballroom in my pajamas laying in my sleeping bag. 'I must've been on autopilot again..' I hid under my sleeping bag wiping away the tears that refused to stop coming. 'I was the reason I was never able to see ruby again, how could I forget such a thing..'

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed from across the ballroom, god she was still as loud as she was when she was a kid.

"Cut it out!" Ruby grunted trying to escape the hug yang pulled her into, her only option was to punch her sister in the face, which she did. I sighed hearing them rough house as I got out of my sleeping bad stomping over to them.

"Well, Yang, Ruby its a pleasure to ha-" A amber eyed girl started but I cut her off, I think her name is Blake.

"Can you girls please be quiet, some of us are asleep" I spoke void of any emotion, I didn't mean to sound so empty. I didn't want to act like this, but it seems that my mouth had a mind of its own at the moment.

"Oh so the Ice Bitch finally decides to show up once again, you're not welcome here Weiss!" Yang taunted her lilac eyes turning a sizzling red.

"I know that Yang." I snapped, I could feel the ice dust running through my veins becoming active.

"Shh, guys she's right! People are asleep," Ruby shushed us a sheepish smile on her adorable dorky face. "So please Yang, just keep it down okay?"

"Beacon shouldn't have accepted such a brat!" Yang hissed with venom in her voice, causing me to tense. ice began to form on my hands.

"I didn't ask to be one." My voice cracked in a low whisper not wanting anyone to hear, but it was obvious that the other three heard. I hurried off hearing Yang call after me and a small whimper leaving Ruby. I always seemed to hurt others without even meaning too.

It was three AM, when my eyes slipped opened. My back throbbed with pain causing me to let out a hiss. Getting to my feet I rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me I slipped off my nightgown, thankful that I wore shorts and a sports bra under it. I looked at my back seeing my white angelic wings tensed from behind folded for so long, I glared at the wings attached to my body. I hated them, I hated the deep scars that stretched across the wings, if I didn't have them I would've had a better life.

"Weiss..?" A soft voice broke the glare at my own body causing me to tense, spreading my large wings to cover myself on instinct. "Your a faunus..?"


End file.
